My One and Only You
by Wakai Kaze
Summary: Written Back in Mother's Day: It was Mother's Day, and Vivio thought of giving her Nanoha-mama a gift, whilst asking Fate-chan to help her, but to her shock, Hayate helps too! Nanoha loved her gift anyway. What is it? Click on to know.


A/N: This was a short fic I wrote back in Mother's Day. I was sort of inspired so, I wrote it. But then I backtracked while I was editing My Lover is a Flight Attendant and stumbled upon this, and thought maybe it'd be nice to share to those who haven't read it in . So here it is!

**The One and Only You**

By. ~W.K.

"Alright, Vivio, what you would have to do is..."

"Un, Fate-mama. That's really how we're doing it?"

"Yes, don't you want it?"

"I want it! But... can I add something to it?"

"Why not?"

"Umm... Fate-mama, you'll have to do is this..."

"I-I.. I have to?"

"Un!"

"_Oh dear, Hayate... just what are you teaching Vivio?"_

ooo

Sun shone over the bed sheets as it revealed copper brown hair from under the covers. The light was bright coming out from the half opened curtain at the right side of the room.

A soft groan was heard, before a searching hand shuffled through empty space, dark blue eyes popped open, blinking once, twice. "Good morning, My Master." A flying Raising Heart greeted to its master each word matched by a glow.

"Uhnn...? Good morning, Raising Heart, where's Fate-chan?" Takamachi Nanoha asked as she softly rubbed her eyes and sat up leaning on the bed's frame.

"It seems like that she had some matters to attend urgently, early in the morning. She had not disturbed your sleep as to she wanted you to rest longer, because you seem to be burnt out yesterday." The device said as it flew around Nanoha.

"And today's a Sunday too... Is this matter too important, that she could leave me for it?" Nanoha said as she went out of bed without changing her clothes. "I assume Vivio is out as well?"

"Yes, Master. It seems like she had matters to attend to Ms. Yagami Hayate." Raising Heart said as she followed Nanoha down stairs, heave a string of sighs.

"They left me all alone today. Mou, what do you think should I do, Raising Heart?" Nanoha asked as she leaned by the wall edge right after their stairs.

"Why don't you eat breakfast first, my master? Ms. Fate T. Harlaown had cooked breakfast for you before she left." The red orb answered as it flew by the dining table.

"Thank you, Raising Heart. I might as well do that."

ooo

"Ha-Hayate! A-Are you sure about this?" A certain blonde with red eyes struggled as four pairs of hands struggled to hold her down on the floor.

"Yes. I'm more than sure about this, Fate-chan." Hayate said as she gave her friend a grin that obviously meant 'I am plotting something evil right now'. "Now be a good girl... and stay still..."

"B-But, Hayate!"

"Hayate-san, I'm quite glad you let me in this plan. It seems like... this is very fun." A brown haired female with glasses said as she bear the same familiar evil smile.

"S-Shari! Not you too!"

"Mama... please?" Vivio said as the owner of the second pair of hands that's holding down Fate on the floor. "Even if it's a favor from me?"

"Vi-Vivio... B-but...!"

"Fate-chan~ I know that you've been wanting to do this too. You're the main attraction! So we need you for this to work! Are you sure you're just gonna let Hayate-chan's plannings to fail? And Vivio-chan was so excited about it too..." Shamal, who's having the same grin that Hayate was wearing, told the blonde, who obviously thought deeply about the situation.

"F-Fine... but I'll agree only to this once. Because it's for Vivio... and Nanoha."

ooo

"Ah, that was good. Thank you, Fate-chan wherever you are right now." Nanoha said as she picks up the plates she had used and washed them on the counter before looking at the head cabinet with a note stuck on it.

_I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, Nanoha_

_I love you._

_~ Fate_

The copper brown haired female smiled at the note and took it off to put inside her pocket, then sighed.

"What do you think should I do for the rest of the day before they go back, got any suggestions?"

"How 'bout calling your mother, My Master? Isn't it the Mother's Day today in Earth?" Raising Heart said as it continued to fly wherever Nanoha went.

"Ah, you're right, I should definitely greet mom." Nanoha said as she grabbed her phone and dialed some numbers. "Ah? Mom?"

"Ara, Nanoha-chan!" The clear and loving voice of Takamachi Momoko rang out of the phone. "How have you been?"

"Nyaha~ I'm doing good. How 'bout you and everyone else?" The bored female said as she lied down their couch and turning off the television that've been on for a while, perhaps Vivio forgot to turn it off after using it, before she left.

"Oh, everything here is great. How 'bout you and Fate-chan?" Nanoha's face quickly blushed upon hearing the name of her blonde lover. Obviously they have not yet told her family about their relationship. But it looks like Momoko-san have been keeping track.

"Uh... Nyahaha... Fate-chan and I are doing good. Why did you suddenly bring, Fate-chan into the conversation?" Nanoha asked as if she felt her hands sweat cold.

"Well... how far have you gone?"

"M-mom! What are you saying?"

"You're all riled up right now, Nanoha-dear." Momoko said as she let out a small relieved giggle. It looks like she had caught her daughter in the act.

"M-Mom... I'm not in a rel-"

"Oh, I know that much about how you two have the hots for each other. Especially that last time when you introduced Vivio as your daughter. Oh! Speaking of daughter, Happy Mother's Day Nanoha-chan!"

"Y-yes mom. Happy Mother's Day to you as well."

"So... how far...? With Fate-chan?"

"Mom!"

The conversation went on as Nanoha's face changed colors. Great job Momoko-san. Not far from the Takamachi Residence, a group of five people are slowly approaching the front door of the said residence.

"Are you sure that Nanoha-chan won't leave their house, Vivio-chan?" Hayate asked as she's keeping a leash on a certain blonde who's been trying to run away... for a while now.

"Un! Raising Heart-san had just contacted me via Kris that Nanoha-mama is currently talking to Momoko-obaa-san in the phone." Vivio said as she brought her keys into their home and quickly slid it inside the keyhole.

"Ssshh... Fate-san, please be quiet, you're coming last." Shari said as Shamal, chaining Fate into a bind was smiling behind them.

"B-But... Shari!"

"Nanoha-mama! I'm home!" Vivio said as she had her hands behind her, looking at Nanoha in their couch just finishing her call.

"Ara, Vivio, where did you go?" Nanoha said as she sat up from the couch.

"Hmm.. I only got Hayate-nee, Shari-san and Shamal-san to help me greet you..." The heterochromatic eyed young girl said as she went over to Nanoha and gave her a red and white roses bouquet. "a Happy Mother's Day!"

In cue Hayate, Shari and Shamal appeared from Nanoha's door way, and smiled at her, presenting to her a few number of bouquets as well.

"Happy Mother's Day, Nanoha-chan!" "Happy Mother's Day, Nanoha-san!" The three of them said as a struggling and wide eyed Fate was standing outside the door way, still, wanting to run away.

"So Nanoha-chan, since this is the first time that you will celebrate Mother's Day, we have a gift for you." Hayate said as Shari and Vivio went out of the room, together with Raising Heart flying out with them.

"Haya—"

"Here!" the evil short haired brunette said as she pushed Fate inside the room and then locked the door from outside.

"H-Hello, N-N-Na-Nanoha..." Fate, her hair up in pigtails, while wearing an authentically common school girl outfit with black socks. "I-I-I... I-I... I got captured into wearing a school girl outfit for you... s-so-so.. I-I can greet you a... Happy Mother's Day."

Nanoha. Wide eyed. Mouth open. Dropping Cellphone on floor. Endearing Silence.

"H-h-h—Happy Mother's Day, Na-Na-Na-Na...Nanoha...mama." Fate said as she presented a flower bouquet filled with carnation. Fate looked at Nanoha, as the other female stayed on her previous position and reaction. "N-No?"

"FATE-CHAN!" Nanoha said as she literally glomped and tackled the blonde to the floor.

"Nanoha! I-!" Before the red eyed female could even protest, loving lips had crashed onto her own.

A/N: Please guess what happened. And oh, you can request for a continuation of this, together with what type of age rating do you want it written. X3


End file.
